


Something natural

by Hyfriancarousel



Series: Red shoes month 2020 [1]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Post-Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Snow White comforts Merlin after a frightening encounter.
Relationships: Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)
Series: Red shoes month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Something natural

"I have my magic spells,” Merlin whispered softly, “I thought I wouldn’t be afraid of anything.”

He rested his head on Snow White’s lap. The lovely princess played with his hair, petting it and tucking it behind his ear. A comforting gesture.

Snow White glanced at her husband with a thoughtful look.

“Merlin, I don’t think anyone is truly fearless.”

Merlin scoffed in frustration.

“But I’m part of the Fearless 7. Our entire point is not having fear.”

Snow White tilted her head, moving her other hand on Merlin’s chest. Not having any fear? Unlikely.

Actually, impossible.

She raised her left eyebrow.

“So you’re saying that Jack is not afraid of suddenly having to face a foe without a plan?”

Merlin furrowed his brows at that.

“Well…”

“And Arthur isn’t frightened because someone knows his secrets?”

Two brown eyes looked over at Snow White, listening but wondering about her motive. Curious. She simply smiled back.

“Or Pino, Noki and Kio aren’t afraid of losing each other?”

Merlin lifted himself to a sit. Snow White placed her hands down on her lap. She looked at Merlin’s back. It was clear he was stiff.

He turned around, those same eyes now a bit more stern.

“Of course not!”, He said, louder than intended. Merlin sighed, took a breath and spoke again, softer this time.

“But those are terrible things. We’re talking about a spider.”

Snow White batted her eyes.

“How is that any different?”

Another sigh came from Merlin as he faced away from his wife. His voice went back to that whisper. The same one he used when he didn’t want to admit something he knew was true.

“It’s...pathetic.”

Even though Merlin had gotten over his necessity for good looks, his ego was still surprisingly fragile. He was almost as proud if not prouder than Arthur, after all.

Snow White scooted over, placing her hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Just because you get scared of spiders doesn’t make you any less brave, Merlin.”

Merlin faced his wife. His mouth was shut tight, in much the same way one does when they feel embarrassed or are trying not to cry. Snow White patted his shoulder gently.

“What makes you fearless isn’t that you don’t have fears. It’s the fact that you will face a tough decision or a terrifying battle, even when you’re afraid.”

“...You think so?”, Merlin asked quietly.

Snow smiled back.

“I know so.”

Merlin looked in front of himself, eyes moving as if reading. His thoughts tried to tie themselves into a comprehensible line of words.  
He sighed once more.

“Well, now I just feel silly.”

Snow White leaned close, planting a kiss on Merlin’s cheek. It was warm and loving. Caring.

“I love you, Merlin.”

Simple words, yet they always made Merlin happy. He faced Snow White with a smile.

“I love you too, Snow White. More than anything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of @redshoesmonth2020's writing prompt month.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Safe and sound of @redshoesmonth2020's (tumblr) red shoes prompt month.


End file.
